Florilegio
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Colección de momentos como novios, esposos, amigos o con la familia pero siempre con algo en común, el lazo que los une. Capítulo 23: La paternidad puede ser hermosa y aterradora.
1. Listón naranja

**Florilegio**

* * *

 **#IHWeek2017**

 **Semana Ichihime**

 **14 de agosto: Pining (Cuando alguien extraña a otro) mutuo / colores cálidos.**

* * *

 **Listón naranja**

Orihime normalmente solo peinaba su cabello con las horquillas que su hermano le había regalado pero ese día hizo una excepción. No hizo sus horquillas de lado, nunca podría hacerlo porque si se las quitaba aunque fuera por unos minutos corría el riesgo de perderlas y eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría. Utilizó un listón naranja que Ichigo le había regalado para su cumpleaños, él le había dicho que la hacía ver hermosa.

Ichigo había tenido que dejar Karakura para participar en un simposio y ese día finalmente regresaba. No se había demorado más de una semana pero Orihime lo sentía como una eternidad. Ambos se habían mantenido en contacto durante ese tiempo, ella le enviaba mensajes y él se escapaba para poder responderle.

Preparó un cartel para recibirlo en el aeropuerto, pintado con muchos colores cálidos para hacerle llegar sentimientos cálidos y se paró en la salida. Con cada persona que llegaba le era inevitable emocionarse. Encontrarlo no fue difícil, su cabellera naranja destacaba sobre las demás. Elevó su cartel lo más alto que pudo, esperaba que él pudiera verla.

Al final no pudo esperar y salió corriendo hasta su lado, esquivando a la gente sin importarle el que estuviera actuando en contra de las reglas del lugar. No se detuvo hasta que llegó donde Ichigo, había tanto que deseaba decir pero al final no pudo decir nada. Saltó hasta sus brazos y dejó que sus labios hablaran, quería mostrarle con un beso la falta que la había hecho. Sintió los brazos de su novio rodearla con fuerza y pudo notar lo mucho que él la había extrañado.


	2. Aquellos que se han ido

**Semana Ichihime**

 **15 de agosto: Promesa/monocromo**

* * *

 **Aquellos que se han ido**

* * *

Orihime estaba sentada frente al televisor pero no le prestaba atención a las imágenes que mostraba. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Ichigo, la última vez que lo había visto le había pedido algo de tiempo pero no le había dado motivos. Lo había notado nervioso y eso había provocado que ella también se sintiera nerviosa. Aquella situación le recordaba a lo que pasó después de la boda de Renji y Rukia, Ichigo usó las mismas palabras para pedirle una cita y ella también se sintió terriblemente ansiosa antes de que él le pidiera ser su novia.

"Tal vez quiere hacerme una pregunta importante", se dijo Orihime, de todas las opciones que había planteado esa era una de la que más segura estaba. El recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con Tatsuki días antes llegó a su mente e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Recordaba que fue cuando su amiga encontró la ropa que había usado durante la sangrienta guerra de los mil años y ella había sugerido usarlo para tener un momento intímo con su novio.

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeado logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a abrir y se encontró con Ichigo. Él sonreía de manera nerviosa pero a ella le parecía la más bella de las sonrisas y el más galante de los hombres. Lo invitó a pasar pero se negó, dijo que lo que quería hacer era en otro sitio.

No tardó en saber a qué lugar Ichigo la había llevado, era un lugar que visitaba con relativa frecuencia en especial durante las fechas especiales. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al reconocer la tumba donde yacían los restos de su hermano mayor.

—Sora Inoue —habló Ichigo —, aunque no te conocí en los mejores términos quiero que sepas que siempre protegeré a Orihime y que si ella acepta casarse conmigo procuraré que siempre sea feliz.

—¿Sabes, hermano? Espero que estés muy bien allá, aquí soy muy feliz, tengo amigos y a Ichigo —le dijo Orihime con una sonrisa para luego agregar como si se tratara de un secreto —. ¿Sabes? cada día lo amo más.

El siguiente lugar que visitaron fue la tumba de la madre de Ichigo. Orihime no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar en compañía de su novio y sabía lo importante que era para Ichigo. El visitar a Sora la había dejado afectada, a pesar de los años era una herida que seguía doliéndole pero era feliz sabiendo que él estaba bien.

—Ella es Orihime Inoue y es mi novia —fueron las palabras de Ichigo —. Sé que si la pudieras ver la amarías, es dulce y tiene uno de los corazones más grandes pero por algún extraño motivo me ama.

—Prometo hacer feliz a Ichigo —agregó Orihime —, cuidaré de él y me encargaré de que sea feliz y que sonría más a menudo.


	3. Cálida como el sol

**Semana Ichihime**

 **17 de agosto: Risa/colores fríos**

* * *

 **Cálida como el sol**

* * *

Había ocasiones en las que Ichigo se sentía como el mayor de los distraídos. Cada vez que veía la risa de Orihime sentía que podía luchar contra todo lo que el mundo estuviera dispuesto a ponerle en el camino y dudas de por qué no lo había notado antes, preguntándose por qué no había pensado en lo que le causaba verla segura después de una batalla.

Tampoco podría decir con certeza cuando empezó a verla como algo más que como una amiga. Sabía que su ausencia le afectó mucho, Yuzu, Karin e incluso su padre le habían dicho que durante ese tiempo se había visto terrible y él sabía que ellas no mentían, cada vez que se veía en el espejo este le reflejaba unas profundas ojeras. El salón de clases no era lo mismo sin su risa, sentarse en el asiento que ella ocupaba no había cambiado nada, solo era un recordatorio de que había fallado su promesa de protegerla y que ella lo necesitaba.

Cada vez que Kazui tenía pesadillas comprobaba lo cálida de su sonrisa. Solo ella podía calmar al pequeño y hacerlo dormir plácidamente sobre su regazo. También tenía ese efecto sobre él, cuando el estrés no lo dejaban tranquilo bastaba verla sonreír para saber que todo estaría bien y que, al igual que en muchas ocasiones anteriores, todo saldría bien.


	4. El regalo de Tatsuki

**Semana Ichihime, 18 de agosto: aniversario/ colores pastel.**

* * *

 **El regalo de Tatsuki**

* * *

Ichigo aflojó su camisa y la lanzó al suelo acompañada de su camisa, estaba demasiado ocupado como para ser cuidadoso. Ese día fue su aniversario y aunque le habían dado el día libre fue uno de los más ocupados de su vida. Adoraba a Kazui, él era su único hijo pero ciertamente era mucho más sencillo lidiar con hollows que con un niño de seis años. No podían retirarle la vista ningún momento porque desaparecía, Ichigo estaba seguro de que antes de caminar había aprendido a correr.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse se volteó y encontró a su esposa apoyada contra la puerta. Sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de un profundo tono carmín y su cuerpo escasamente cubierto por una tela de color rojo, En su vientre podían verse algunas estrías pero eso lejos de quitarle encanto a Orihime la hacía más bella a los ojos de Ichigo.

—Fue idea de Tatsuki —le dijo Orihime sonrojada —. Dijo que nos merecíamos un tiempo a solas y que ella cuidaría de Kazui por esta noche.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —le dijo Ichigo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —le dijo Orihime, a pesar del sonrojo de sus mejillas su voz denotaba determinación —. No hemos estado juntos en mucho tiempo y quisiera que esta noche fuera especial.

Ichigo comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello de Orihime. Estaba cansado, no lo podía negar pero el deseo que tenía por estar con su esposa era mayor. Mentalmente se propuso agradecerle a Tatsuki por ese regalo.


	5. La belleza de las pequeñas cosas

**Semana Ichihime, 19 de agosto: AU (universo alterno)/ tonos de joyas**

 **Steven Universe AU**

* * *

 **La belleza de las pequeñas cosas**

* * *

Su tarea era sencilla, Diamante Amarillo estaba impaciente por la falta de actividad del Clúster y ella debía comprobar que todo estuviera bajo control. Dos amatistas fueron asignadas para velar por su seguridad y sin embargo todo había salido mal. Perdió a su escolta, no pudo acercarse al clúster y no tenía idea del lugar en el que se encontraba. Fueron atacadas por un grupo de gemas rebeldes, según los reportes que había leído no debía quedar ninguna gema en ese planeta.

No era algo que le molestaba. Al principio fue difícil sobrevivir por su propia cuenta, era un ópalo de fuego, una gema acostumbrada a trabajar con el pensamiento a ser servido debido a su rango pero cuando aprendió a hacerlo, conforme iba descubriendo ese planeta más se iba enamorando de las pequeñas cosas.

—Es algo que debo hacer, si el clúster llega a emerger, todo habrá terminado —agregó sintiéndose incómoda, cada vez que pensaba en lo que pudo hacer en ese planeta sentía remordimientos.

—Entonces deja que te acompañe, he prometido protegerte —le dijo Ichigo, su voz denotaba seguridad.

Él era quien le había enseñado ese mundo cuando se sintió pérdida, quien le enseñó a ver la belleza en las pequeñas cosas. Lo amaba como nunca llegó a amar a nadie, nunca creyó llegar a sentir algo parecido por alguien con sin fusionarse primero. Pero no podía dejar que la acompañara, el clúster estaría rodeado de gemas corruptas y ella no podría hacer nada, solo era una gema de segunda generación.

—No necesito que me cuides, puedo hacerlo yo solo. Si eso es tan peligroso como dices también tengo la obligación de actuar, este es mi planeta, no puedo dejarlo explotar.

Sabía que tenía razón, era un humano pero había algo especial en él. Llevó su mano hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su ópalo de fuego. Cuando lo conoció estaba huyendo de una gema corrupta y de no haber sido por él su gema hubiera terminado en pedazos. Él se veía seguro y cada vez le era más difícil decirle que no.

—Con una condición, dame un nombre —le pidió, era algo en lo que había estado pensando mientras lo veía dormir. Si quería dejar atrás su pasado como gema del Homeworld consideraba que un nombre era una buena forma de empezar una nueva vida.

—Orihime —le dijo Ichigo sin pensar —, porque me recuerdas a la princesa de la leyenda del tanabata.

—¿Podrías contarme esa leyenda?

—Claro, cuando el clúster sea destruido, te lo prometo.

Orihime le mostró el mapa que planeaba usar, había investigado y estaba convencida de que ese era el mejor lugar para escavar. Una parte de ella estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar pero la seguridad de Ichigo era tanta que era capaz de transmitirle valor. Además él se lo había prometido e Ichigo siempre cumplía sus promesas.


	6. Decisiones drásticas

**Hanahaki:** Enfermedad ficticia en donde la persona escupite/vomita flores por un amor no correspondido.

 **Advertencia:** AU

* * *

 **Decisiones drásticas**

* * *

Tatsuki negó con la cabeza antes de tirar los pétalos de flores. Habían muchos en ese lugar pero más que preocuparle la cantidad que había lo que le molestaba era lo que estos implicaban. Ver a Orihime escupir pétalos no era algo extraordinario, ocasionalmente escupía uno de ellos especialmente cuando estaba cerca de Ichigo pero en los últimos días esos dos o tres pétalos se convirtieron en cientos, miles quizás, Tatsuki temía lo que eso implicaba.

—Deberías declarártele a Ichigo —sugirió Tatsuki en lo que llenaba una bolsa de pétalos —. No pienses que me molestan estos, podría venderlos a una fábrica de perfume pero ambas sabemos que esto solo empeorara con el tiempo.

—Pero sí me dice que no siente lo mismo, no quisiera perder su amistad, podría morir —respondió Orihime un tanto afligida.

Tatsuki sabía que su amiga no exageraba con esas palabras, Orihime tenía un caso grave de Hanahaki y la última fase era precisamente la muerte. Una parte de ella estaba molesta con Ichigo y lo culpaba por lo ocurrido con Inoue pero sabía que no podía hacerlo porque el hanahaki solo se curaba con el amor sincero y ese era un sentimiento que no podía forzarse o surgir por la lástima.

—Entonces deberías renunciar a esos sentimientos.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Orihime negara varias veces, demasiado horrorizada como para considerar esa opción. Tatsuki sospechó que si su amiga tuviera que elegir entre la muerte y el desprenderse de sus sentimientos por Ichigo elegiría la primera opción sin dudarlo siquiera.

—Creo que a Ichigo le gustas —le dijo Tatsuki y notó como el rostro de Orihime reflejaba ilusión. No era algo de lo que estuviera segura, Ichigo no parecía pensar mucho en lo que era el romance —. Contigo suele ser más amable pero es demasiado distraído como para notarlo y no lo hará a menos que se lo digas.

Orihime tosió y escupió un nuevo grupo de pétalos, eran más de lo usual.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Si te ha gustado la portada puedes buscar más dibujos en mi página de facebook y cuenta de Deviantart, ambas aparecen como Alendarkstar.


	7. El consejo de una madre

**Advertencia:** AU – Universo Alterno. Este drabble está conectado con **"Medidas drásticas"** , drabble que pertenece a esta colección, puede ser leído de manera independiente.

* * *

 **El consejo de una madre**

* * *

Cuando Masaki vio a su hijo regresar de clases decidió ir a hablar con él. Sirvió un poco de helado en unos tazones junto a un poco de fruta y se dirigió a su habitación. En cuanto Ichigo abrió la puerta pudo comprobar que estaba en lo correcto. No estaba llorando pero sus ojos mostraban una preocupación que nunca había visto en él.

—¿Puedo pasar? —le preguntó e Ichigo se hizo a un lado.

Colocó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y le extendió a Ichigo uno de los tazones, este lo recibió con pocos ánimos y eso la hizo preocuparse más, ese era uno de los postres favoritos de su hijo. Inmediatamente descartó una pelea no porque ignorara los problemas en los que se metía su hijo sino porque sabía que estos poco le importaban y al hacerlo encontró la respuesta.

—Podríamos ir a su casa y comprobar que está bien.

—De nada serviría, Inoue está enamorada y si no es correspondida morirá.

A Masaki no le costó recordar a Inoue, varias veces les había obsequiado pan durante sus visitas pero eso no era el único motivo por el que la recordaba. Había visto la forma en que miraba a su hijo, era la mirada de una mujer enamorada. Quiso decirle a Ichigo que él era la persona que podía salvarla pero se detuvo, no quería que su hijo se sintiera obligado, Inoue necesitaba una confesión honesta e Ichigo debía ser sincero consigo mismo primero.

—Invítala a salir —le dijo, esperaba que una cita pudiera aclarar los sentimientos de Ichigo. Sabía que para él sus amigos eran valiosos pero su instinto de madre le decía que eso la haría feliz.

—No funcionará, tiene que ser quien ama —agregó Ichigo con amargura. Masaki creyó notar una pizca de celos en su voz, eso confirmó lo que ya sospechaba.

—Confía en tu madre, ella sabe porque dice las cosas.


	8. Inseguridades

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno. Este drabble se encuentra conectado con los anteriores drabbles de esta colección: **Decisiones drásticas** y **El consejo de una madre**. Puede contener Ooc.

* * *

 **Inseguridades**

* * *

Orihime posó su mirada en Ichigo tratando de poder entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero lo único que podía encontrar era molestia. No le molestaba salir con Ichigo, de hecho era un sueño hecho realidad pero no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se había presentado en su casa sin aviso y de la misma manera le había dicho que la invitaba a comer helado.

Sintió la familiar sensación de los pétalos buscando salida a través de su boca y aunque trató de contenerlos le fue imposible. Tatsuki tenía razón, sus síntomas eran demasiado intensos y si no hacía algo encontraría su final. Su amiga le había dicho que contarle sus sentimientos a Ichigo la haría sentir mejor y una parte de ella anhelaba hacerlo pero la detenía lo que eso implicaba, conocía a Ichigo, sabía que no la dejaría morir si podía evitarlo pero no quería que se sintiera culpable u obligado a amarla. Prefería morir por amor que ser la causante del sufrimiento de Ichigo.

—Debes declararte —le dijo Ichigo, aunque su tono de voz era severo podía notar preocupación en la misma.

—No podría hacerlo —respondió Orihime, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara —, y si no siente lo mismo, nadie debería ser forzado a corresponder un amor.

—Sería un estúpido —agregó Ichigo con más dureza y Orihime creyó ver un pétalo cerca de sus labios.

La mente de Ichigo se encontraba dividida. Ver a Orihime escupir pétalos con esa frecuencia le dolía. La idea de que ella muriera le resultaba desgarradora, no era siquiera capaz de imaginar un mundo en el que no pudiera ver a Orihime sonreír o realizar cosas tan sencillas como comer un helado en su compañía, no podría escuchar sus fantasiosas historias. Un mundo sin Orihime carecía de sentido para él.

Su madre le había dicho que la invitara a salir para que pudiera entender lo que tenía que hacer y aunque sabía que la había hecho sonreír no estaba seguro de que el plan estuviera funcionando. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios y solo pudo pensar en lo egoísta que era, el estado de Orihime empeoraba y él descubría lo que sentía por ella, algo que dudaba pudiera servirle de algo.

—Yo sería feliz de poder ser a quien amas —agregó Ichigo, no fue consciente de esas palabras hasta después de que las había dicho. Intentó retractarse, no quería hacer sentir a Orihime culpable pero no pudo, Orihime lo había interrumpido de la manera más dulce.


	9. Los dibujos de Rukia

**Los dibujos de Rukia**

* * *

La mirada de Renji pasó de Ruki al dibujo y viceversa. Motivación no le faltaba, sabía que adoraba dibujar pero sus dibujos… no eran especialmente buenos. También sabía que no solía ser buena recibiendo críticas, Ichigo era la prueba de ello, sus comentarios sobre los dibujos de Rukia había provocado que ella reaccionara de manera violenta, en la última ocasión Ichigo había lucido un bigote por varios días.

—Qué crees que suene mejor ¿Ichihime, Ichiori, Origo o IaOR?

—¿IaOr? —preguntó Renji un tanto confundido, eso sonaba como trabalenguas.

—Sí, Ichigo and Orihime romance —agregó Rukia como si fuera de lo más obvio —. Pedí varias propuestas para el club de fans pero todavía no me decido por el nombre, Naranjashipping también es bonito.

—¿De dónde salió la idea? —preguntó Renji, sabía que Rukia deseaba que hubiera una relación entre Ichigo y Orihime pero no entendía lo del club de fans.

—Del último manga que leí, Orihime me mostró un dibujo de su pareja favorita y me gustó la idea de shipear.

La mirada de Renji volvió a posarse sobre el dibujo de Rukia. Los Chappys seguían sin tener forma pero reconoció en ellos varios rasgos de Ichigo y Orihime a parte de su característico cabello de color naranja. Luego recordó la última vez que habló con Ichigo, para él había resultado demasiado obvio que estaba enamorado de Orihime y que era demasiado distraído para saber que era correspondido.

También se preguntó quién o quiénes eran los fans de quien Rukia hablaba. Según sus palabras aunque no tenían un nombre establecido ella no era la única que estaba a favor de que Ichigo y Orihime salieran formalmente. No le extrañaría que la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami estuviera involucrada, sonaba como algo que ellas harían.


	10. El peor de los escenarios

**El peor de los escenarios**

* * *

En otras circunstancias a Orihime habría disfrutado de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos pero esa no era la ocasión. La guerra había terminado pero no estaba segura de que hubieran ganado. Yhwach había sido vencido pero eso no era sinónimo de que la paz regresaría. Había muchos heridos y muertos.

En esa ocasión no se habían reunido para celebrar, nadie se sentía con ánimos para celebrar y no tenían motivos para hacerlo. Uno de los peores escenarios había ocurrido, era necesario conseguir algo para reemplazar al Rey Espiritual e Ichigo era el único que podía hacerlo. Hicieron todo lo posible para evitarlo, nadie quería que al hombre que tanto había hecho por ellos perdiera su futuro siendo tan joven pero sus intentos fueron en vano y el tiempo escaso.

Orihime posó su mirada sobre Ichigo, no parecía alterado, incluso sonreía pero ella sabía que esa sonrisa, al igual que la que tenía cuando se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de su madre era falsa. Todos habían ido a allí para verlo por última vez y poder despedirse. Ninguno quería que tuviera ese destino pero sabían que no tenían otra alternativa, convencerlo sería en vano y, aunque lo desearan, tomar su lugar tampoco era una opción.

Orihime se propuso no llorar pero falló. La primera vez que se despidió de Ichigo no dolió tanto, en esa ocasión creyó que sería definitivo pero le quedaba el consuelo de que al menos sería feliz, de que al irse ella sus amigos estarían seguros, en esa ocasión ni siquiera le habían dado respuestas y cuando le preguntó a Mayuri Kurotsuchi pero este solo le dedicó una sonrisa que le pareció burlona y le dijo que estaba mejor sin conocer esa respuesta. No volvió a preguntar, en ese momento su prioridad era encontrar algo que pudiera reemplazar al Rey Espiritual.

Un pañuelo se colocó frente a ella y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con el rostro de Ichigo. Lloró con más fuerza mientras tomaba el pañuelo que le ofrecía. Odió la idea de volver a Karakura y saber que no podría volver a verlo, de ir a clases y encontrar el asiento de Ichigo vacío, el recordar esos pequeños momentos que compartieron resultaba doloroso y odioso el pensar lo que el futuro le deparaba a alguien tan noble.

—Estaré bien —le dijo Ichigo, su voz denotaba resignación y el cansancio de quien ha luchado por mucho tiempo.

—Seguiremos intentando...

Para Orihime, hablar le resultaba difícil, no quería ser consolada, quería ayudar a Ichigo, brindarle una esperanza pero sobretodo, quería creer que aún quedaba una esperanza y que si continuaba esforzándose podría encontrar una alternativa. Tomó la mano de Ichigo y la sujetó con fuerza y dejó que sus ojos y cuerpo dijeran lo que no podía expresar con palabras.


	11. Princesa

**Princesa**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno, posible ooc.

* * *

Sora contó hasta diez antes de volver a mirar el reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para que fueran las nueve de la noche y se terminara el tiempo que le había dado a Ichigo. Sabía que todavía no era tiempo de alterarse, que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriría y por ella cruzaría una sonriente Orihime pero no pudo evitarlo.

"Él no es digno de mi princesa", se dijo mentalmente. Incluso desde antes que Orihime saliera con Ichigo se había arrepentido de haber permitido esa cita pero no pudo decirle que no cuando vio la ilusión en sus ojos. Ella lucía radiante, aunque su vestido era sencillo parecía una princesa pero lo que la hacía brillar era la forma en que sonreía, Sora se odiaría a sí mismo si convertía esa sonrisa en lágrimas.

Mentalmente comenzó a planear diferentes formas de asesinar a Ichigo, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. Le habían dicho que no estaba listo para que Orihime tuviera novio y sabía que tenían razón, le era difícil aceptar que su pequeña hermanita había crecido, que no era la bebé con la que había huido de su casa en cuanto alcanzó la mayoría de edad. Ella era su princesa y no quería que eso cambiara.

Escuchó la puerta ser golpeada y corrió hasta la misma. Abrió y no se molestó en disimular su enojo. "Si Ichigo quiere salir con mi princesa debe saber que ella no está sola", pensó pero en el fondo sabía que no era necesario, que Ichigo sería capaz de protegerla con su vida y que ni siquiera la muerte le había impedido acudir a su llamado.

Lo primero que notó fue el sonrojo en los rostros de ambos jóvenes. Sora sospechó que de haberse tardado unos minutos más en abrir los habría atrapado en medio de un beso y no estaba alejado de la realidad. En lo que él había abierto la puerta su hermana menor le había robado un beso a su novio.

—Segura y a la hora acordada.


	12. Chicas mágicas y calabazas

**Chicas mágicas y calabazas**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

* * *

Para Ichigo el ver un enorme oso de peluche encerrando a todos los habitantes de Karakura no era nada extraño, incluso podría decir que no era lo más extraño que había visto sin estar mintiendo. Días antes había visto una naranja gigante explotando todo a su paso, incluyendo flores aunque no entendió como podía hacer esto último.

Comenzó con la evacuación de la ciudad, aquello tampoco era nada nuevo para Ichigo. Cada vez que alguna criatura extraña atacaba Karakura buscaban lo mismo, robarle la energía a todos los habitantes. No sabía el motivo por el que lo hacían pero sí que cosas malas pasarían de lograrlo. Ichigo sospechaba que querían conquistar el mundo, era lo que la mayoría de los villanos buscaban.

Si bien Karakura era atacado constantemente por las más extrañas criaturas también tenía a quien la defendiera. Los policías se encargaban de evacuar la zona y mantener seguros a los civiles, las chicas mágicas de vencer a las criaturas que interrumpían con la paz del lugar.

En cuanto vio a una chica vestida de calabaza supo que todo estaba bajo control. La chica mágica brilló como si se tratara de una lámpara y su traje de calabaza fue sustituido por un traje de novia y un enorme martillo. Aunque ella era pequeña no tuvo problemas en vencer al oso de peluche gigante, los golpes de su martillo eran fuertes.

—Tienes un trabajo importante —le dijo la chica con traje de novio mientras lo apuntaba con su martillo —, nunca debes permitir que alguien te haga sentir menos por eso, con cada globo que repartes también repartes alegría.

—No había pensado en ello —respondió el joven dentro del disfraz —, a los niños le gustan los globos, ellos me hacen sentir como un súper héroe, y las chicas, es lindo verlas sonreír, un globo siempre las sorprende.

—Love is over —del martillo de la chica brotó una luz de color naranja que rodeó al oso de peluche. En el momento en que esta desapareció ya no había un oso de peluche gigante sino un hombre con un disfraz de oso y muchos globos en la mano.

Su rostro reflejaba felicidad y paz, al igual que todas las personas que eran transformadas no parecía recordar lo que había hecho. Esa era una de las cosas que Ichigo desconocía, sabía que las creaturas que atacaban Karakura eran humanos con extraños poderes pero no la identidad de la fuerza que los controlaba.

Ichigo intentó detenerla, deseaba conocer la identidad de aquella joven. Varias veces la había visto salvar el día e incluso habían llegado a trabajar juntos pero ella se había negado a revelarle su nombre asegurando que era lo mejor. No planeaba interrogarla, solo quería que la chica mágica tuviera algo de tiempo para él.


	13. Emergencia

**Emergencia**

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

* * *

Cuando Masaki escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada creyó que algo malo había pasado, no necesitaba ver su reloj para comprobar lo tarde que era. Cuando abrió la puerta temió lo peor. Lo primero que vio fue la desesperación en el rostro de su hijo y nuera, su nieto estaba llorando, por el tono de su piel dedujo que llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo.

—No sabemos que hacer —le dijo Orihime, parecía a punto de llorar, a Masaki le recordó lo difícil que había sido para ella e Isshin ser padres primerizos —, revisamos su pañales, su temperatura, estoy segura que no tiene hambre, comió hace poco y siguió llorando.

Masaki tomó a Kazui y lo apoyó sobre su hombro. Golpeó con cuidado la espalda de su nieto provocando que el pequeño eructara. Desde el principio había sospechado que pudiera ser un problema de cólicos, sabía lo angustiante que estos podían llegar a ser si no se sacaban correctamente.

—Gracias —le dijo Ichigo notablemente aliviado.

—Lamentamos levantarla tan tarde —agregó Orihime.

—No es nada, también fui madre primeriza, sé lo aterrador que puede ser ver a un hijo llorar y sacar un cólico.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Isshin soñoliento.

—Problemas de cólicos —respondió Masaki.


	14. Tarde de juegos

**Tarde de juegos**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

* * *

Masaki adoraba cuidar de Kazui, para ella no había ningún niño más adorable que su pequeño nieto. Junto a Isshin había comprado una gran cantidad de juguetes antes de que naciera e incluso acomodaron un pequeño espacio en la casa para que lo utilizara como habitación. Ese día Orihime le había pedido que lo cuidara en lo que ella e Ichigo terminaban algunos asuntos pendientes.

Llegaron poco antes de la hora acordada. Ichigo y Orihime llevaban un bolso de gran tamaño. Para Masaki no era extraño, recordaba haber hecho lo mismo cuando sus hijos tenían la edad de Kazui. Isshin había insistido en que debían estar preparados para cualquier tipo de eventualidad y ella estaba de acuerdo. En la clínica habían atendido a varios niños, la mayoría se habían lastimado durante un pequeño descuido de sus padres, no quería que eso llegara a pasarle.

Kazui se encontraba en el suelo. Karin solía bromear diciendo que Kazui había aprendido a correr antes de gatear. A pesar de solo tener cinco años, Kazui adoraba correr por todas partes, era un niño muy curioso, deseoso por explorar el mundo que lo rodeaba. También era muy rápido, a veces Masaki tenía la sospecha de que usaba el Hirenkyaku*.

Después de toda una tarde de juegos se dedicaron a hacer galletas. Masaki estuvo pendiente de su nieto y solo le encargo tareas sencillas como agregar ingredientes a la mezcla pero eso no evitó que los tres quedaran cubiertos de harina o que quedaran residuos de mezcla en lugares como paredes, la mesa, el piso e incluso en el techo. Masaki tampoco pudo evitar que Kazui agregara su toque personal a algunas galletas, eso lo descubrieron cuando Ichigo mordió una que contenía mostaza en su interior.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

 **Hirenkyaku:** Paso de Dios o pierna Voladora y Ciega de Bambú. Método Quincy para desplazarse rápidamente en distancias cortas.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	15. Mi más valioso tesoro

**Mi más valioso tesoro**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno/Steven Universe AU. Precuela de **La belleza de las pequeñas cosas.**

* * *

Ichigo se consideraba una persona normal aunque pocas cosas en su vida pudieran etiquetarse de ese modo. Su familia era algo peculiar, especialmente su padre quien parecía ser incapaz de actuar de manera normal incluso durante algo tan sencillo como el desayuno. Su ceño fruncido le daba un aire intimidante pero lo que lo hacía destacar era su cabello naranja, algo que muchos insistían se trataba de un tinte.

Rukia solía decir que debía tener una especie de habilidad para que las cosas más extrañas ocurrieran a su alrededor. El día en que la conoció comenzó a creerlo. Nunca había creído en la vida extraterrestre pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando una gema del espacio se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo como si buscara algo.

Ese día había salido en una excursión escolar. Su profesora había insistido en que no debían separarse del grupo pero él la ignoró. Ver rocas no era su idea de diversión por lo que decidió explorar por su propia cuenta. Fue en ese momento que la vio por primera vez. Tenía su piel de un tono naranja y en su frente una joya que no supo reconocer.

Se acercó a ella, desde su lugar pudo apreciar que estaba herida. No entendía qué hacía en ese lugar pero sí que debía necesitar ayuda. El pueblo más cercano se encontraba a varios kilómetros, ninguna persona normal podría vivir allí, menos con esa ropa, parecía una princesa. A simple vista parecía llevar una corona pero cuando se acercó pudo comprobar que la roca estaba incrustada en su cabeza.

Ella se alejó. No supo si porque lo vio como una amenaza o si le desagradaba, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión. La vio intentar alejarse, la forma en que se movía demostraba una gracia y elegancia propias de quien pertenecía a la realeza. Su vestido ayudaba a reforzar esa imagen.

Ichigo sabía que no era prudente seguir a una mujer que no conocía en un lugar tan inhóspito como el en que se encontraba pero no le importó. Cuando la volvió a ver se sintió más confundido, lo que creyó eran sus manos resultaron ser unos guantes robóticos que se encontraban arreglando una nave espacial. Ichigo no podía verla en su totalidad pero estaba convencido de que tenía forma de mano.

—¿Qué eres? —le preguntó la gema.

—Ichigo —respondió un tanto confundido por el "Qué" que la gema usó.

—Este no es un lugar seguro para ichigos. Me distraes, necesito reparar mi nave y recuperar a mi tripulación.

Ichigo quiso decirle que Ichigo era su nombre, no su especie pero no pudo. Notó que una de las piezas de la nave estaba floja y movido por un impulso que no supo reconocer movió a la gema. De haberse demorado unos segundos más esa pieza habría aplastado a la gema. En aquel entonces Ichigo no sabía que el mayor daño que esa pieza le hubiera causado era pofearla, en el futuro se prometió evitar que eso pasara, verla regresar a su gema era demasiado angustiante.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Ichigo.

—Ópalo de fuego —respondió la gema, más que asustada se veía confundida.


	16. Pequeños detalles

**Pequeños detalles**

* * *

Uryuu Ishida tomó el peluche que Kazui le extendía. Pasó su mirada sobre el área donde el brazo se había desprendido. La puntada no era perfecta pero bastaba para mantener al peluche unido en una sola pieza y estaba muy bien hecha para ser el trabajo de un niño de nueve años.

—Aprendes rápido.

—Gracias, tío Uryuu.

—Ahora comencemos a cocer ropa.

Uryuu Ishida sacó de su bolso algunas herramientas de costura. Como doctor tenía poco tiempo libre pero enseñarle costura a Kazui era algo que disfrutaba hacer aunque estuviera cansado. El menor de los Kurosaki era un niño adorable y aprendía rápido, más que algunos de sus ex compañeros del club de costura.

—Lo primero es dibujar los patrones, debes de tener mucho cuidado con las tijeras.

Las tijeras que Kazui usaba tenían poco filo y difícilmente podían cortar la tela pero Uryuu lo prefería de ese modo. El niño aprendía rápido pero había ciertas medidas que no podía evitar tomar, las tijeras eran una de ellas y las agujas también, únicamente podía usarlas cuando él estaba cerca y si estas tenían una punta poco afilada.

Kazui tomó los patrones que Uryuu le había extendido y con un lápiz marcó los bordes sobre un trozo de tela naranja. El pequeño niño había escogido ese color para la ropa de su peluche, había dicho que era su favorito porque le recordaba el cabello de sus padres. Ambos se dedicaron a esa tarea hasta que Ichigo y Orihime pasaron a recogerlo.


	17. Motivos para celebrar

**Motivos para celebrar**

* * *

Chad podía celebrar el haber ganado el campeonato en cualquier lugar pero prefería hacerlo junto a sus amigos, esos que habían estado a su lado desde antes que alcanzara la fama y con quien había vivido grandes peligros, las personas que lo habían ayudado a llegar hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba. Podía festejar en el lugar más exclusivo rodeado de lujos pero eso no era lo que quería, una fiesta sencilla junto a sus seres queridos era todo lo que deseaba.

Renji y Rukia no habían podido asistir pero le enviaron sus más sinceras felicitaciones. Chad se lamentó por ello pues tenía deseos de conocer a Ichika. Aunque estaba consciente del matrimonio entre Renji y Rukia, había estado en la boda, le sorprendió el saber que se habían convertido en los orgullosos padres de una niña. Ichigo, Orihime y Kazui fueron los últimos en llegar, no fue difícil localizar al pequeño, llevaba un abrigo con forma de dinosaurio bastante llamativo. Chad supuso que fue Orihime quien eligió la ropa del pequeño aunque no podía descartar del todo a su amigo, sabía lo mucho que ambos se preocupaban por la salud de su hijo, más Ichigo que había tratado con muchos niños enfermos.

Kazui corrió hasta su encuentro y aunque se encontraba agotado pues su contrincante le había dado una batalla dura, no pudo negarse a cargarlo. Lo tomó entre los brazos y lo alzó provocando que el pequeño comenzara a reír. Kazui adoraba cuando lo levantaba por los aires y él adoraba verlo sonreír.


	18. Especial

**Especial**

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

* * *

Sora se encontraba cansado. Había sido un día especialmente agotador en el trabajo pero sabía que sería inútil siquiera intentar negarse. Frente a él se encontraba su pequeño sobrino, mirándolo con los mismos ojos suplicantes que Orihime usaba cuando era pequeña y quería pedirle algo, ojos a los que nunca había podido decirles que no.

—¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí? —preguntó y Kazui asintió con la cabeza —, entonces voy por un abrigo y salimos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kazui casi instantáneamente. Sora tuvo que correr para evitar perder de vista a su pequeño sobrino. Solo logró alcanzarlo cuando se encontraba en el interior de la juguetería más cercana, intentando alcanzar uno de los juguetes que se encontraban en el estante pero fallando al ser demasiado pequeño.

Se detuvo unos instantes para detener su respiración antes de tomar uno de los juguetes del estante. Kazui negó con la cabeza antes de señalar una muñeca de trapo. A diferencia de la que Sora había tomado, su vestido era de un color naranja. Era la única que tenía esos colores.

—Esa le gustará más a mi hermanita.

—Podría ser un hermanito.

—No, será niña —respondió Kazui seguro de sus palabras.

Sora se preguntó si Orihime o Ichigo le habían dicho a Kazui que tendría una hermanita pero lo dudaba. Conocía a su hermana y sabía que ella quería esperar hasta el nacimiento de su bebé. No agregó nada más pues sabía que sería imposible convencer a Kazui de lo contrario, se veía demasiado seguro. En lugar de eso se dirigió a la caja registradora y pagó por el juguete.

Semanas después comprobaría que Kazui tenía razón.


	19. Incierto

**Incierto**

* * *

 **Ichihimeweek2018**

 **Agosto 20: Comfort**

* * *

El rostro de Orihime era sereno pero Ichigo sabía que había algo que le preocupaba. Era la hora del almuerzo pero la comida de la joven Inoue se encontraba intacta, para nadie era un secreto que Orihime amaba el almuerzo. Ichigo tomó asiento al lado de Orihime y comenzó a comer, no estaba especialmente hambriento pero consideró que lo más apropiado sería esperar a que ella quisiera hablar.

Eso ocurrió después de algunos minutos, poco después de que Orihime comiera del almuerzo que había llevado. Ichigo se había sentido aliviado al notar que la joven Inoue no había perdido del todo su apetito. Aunque su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, Ichigo podía notar que la misma no había llegado a su rostro.

—¿Has pensado qué harás después de la graduación?

—Quizás medicina, no lo he pensado demasiado.

—Me gustaría poder tener cinco vidas. Habría nacido en cinco pueblos diferentes, y hubiese comido cinco veces más comida, y tendría cinco carreras diferentes, y —la mirada de Orihime se posó sobre Ichigo. Parecía que había querido decir algo pero que se había arrepentido en el último momento.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Orihime.

Ichigo no sabía qué decir. Quería brindarle confort a Orihime pero las palabras no eran lo suyo. Decidió sentarse a su lado, hacerle saber con su presencia que podía contar con él y que esperaría el momento en que ella estuviera preparada para hablar de lo que le preocupaba.


	20. La propuesta

**La propuesta**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Leve universo alterno.

* * *

Durante varios minutos, la mirada de Sora estuvo posada sobre la de Ichigo. A pesar de que Ichigo no había dicho nada, Sora sospechaba el motivo por el que lo había visitado. Desde el momento en que Ichigo le había pedido su autorización para salir con Orihime sabía que ese momento llegaría.

Ichigo le caía bien. Había demostrado amar a Orihime sinceramente y, pese a su reputación como delincuente y rebelde, había demostrado ser un buen joven. Durante los años que habían salido cumplió con todas las reglas que le había puesto, Sora admitía que en ocasiones había sido demasiado sobreprotector e incluso había probado que ni la muerte sería un obstáculo para protegerla.

Consideró el ayudar a Ichigo por unos momentos. Sora sabía que a pesar de la expresión seria de su cuñado, él se encontraba nervioso. Descartó esa idea en cuanto Orihime se ofreció a traer unos bocadillos. La mirada que su hermana le había indicado a Ichigo era una, más que evidente señal, de que los dejaba para que hablaran.

—Espero que no te hayas aprovechado de la inocencia de mi hermana —le dijo Sora, su mirada se había endurecido en el momento en que Orihime dejó la sala.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —respondió Ichigo y en esa ocasión su nerviosismo fue más notorio.

Sora consideró echarlo de su cara al tomar esa reacción como la evidencia de que su hermana e Ichigo habían ido más allá de los besos pero decidió calmarse. Se dijo que eran paranoias suyas y que el nerviosismo de su cuñado era propio de quienes van a pedir la autorización para poder casarse con su novia.

—¿Debería?

—Amo a Orihime, jamás haría algo que la dañara —Ichigo hizo una pequeña pausa —, es por eso que vine a pedirle la mano de su hermana.

Sora le dedicó a Ichigo una de sus miradas más amenazadoras. No estaba molesto pero sí sorprendido por la forma en que le había hecho su propuesta. Su expresión se relajó al notar que Ichigo no se había retractado. Por más que le doliera debía aceptarlo, Orihime ya no era la bebé a la que cuidó, sino una mujer que deseaba iniciar su propia familia e Ichigo era a quien había elegido amar, un hombre bueno que sabría cuidarla.

—Bienvenido a la familia. Tienes mi autorización pero sí la haces sufrir, el suicidio será la mejor de tus opciones.

—¡Traje galletas y té! —escuchó la voz de Orihime —. ¿Ya hablaron?


	21. El abc de los padres

**El abc de los padres**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Leve Universo Alterno

* * *

Después de colocar un poco de agua fría en la pequeña bañera, Masaki metió su dedo en la misma. Al comprobar que la temperatura era la adecuada, tomó al muñeco que se encontraba en su lado y lo sumergió en el agua. Haciendo uso del jabón comenzó a lavar el juguete, teniendo cuidado con las partes más delicadas.

—Deben tener cuidado con los ojos, aunque el jabón diga que es a prueba de lágrimas lo mejor es no confiarse. También que el bebé no se vaya a caer, un muñeco no se mueve pero no puedo asegurar lo mismo de un bebé, especialmente si se parece a Ichigo, de bebé nunca se quedaba quieto por más de un minuto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Orihime al imaginar a Ichigo de bebé recibiendo un baño. Ichigo, aunque ligeramente avergonzado, le pidió a su madre que continuara con la explicación. Se vio tentado a decirle que no lo usara de ejemplo pero recordó cuando su madre le había enseñado a Orihime sus fotos de pequeño por lo que prefirió enfocarse en los consejos de Masaki.

—Es importante que usen un paño suavecito, los bebés suelen tener una piel delicada —continuó hablando Masaki —, especialmente la cabecita, durante los primeros meses deben ser especialmente cuidadosos con esta parte y usar un cepillo especial para peinarlo.

Ichigo acarició con cuidado el vientre de su esposa, imaginando cómo sería bañar al bebé que allí se formaba. Orihime solo tenía tres meses de embarazo pero desde el momento en que supieron de la noticia, comenzaron con los preparativos. Felices ante la idea de convertirse en padres y temerosos de equivocarse.


	22. Un baño para Kazui

**Un baño para Kazui**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

* * *

Sora tomó el paño al lado de la bañera. Cuando le dijo a Orihime que podía encargarse de bañar a Kazui no creyó que sería tan complicado. Aunque su rostro le recordaba el de un ángel, su comportamiento era muy diferente. Kazui era uno de los niños más inquietos que había conocido, se distraía con facilidad y estaba lleno de energía. Tampoco imaginó que él terminara completamente mojado.

—Ya es hora de salir de la bañera —le dijo antes de intentar cargarlo.

—No —le dijo Kazui.

Sora no sabía que le sorprendía más, el que su pequeño sobrino aprendiera una nueva palabra o el que no quisiera salir del baño cuando había costado tanto que quisiera darse uno. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar que Orihime solía ser así. Adoraba bañarse, de pequeña tenía a su patito favorito con el que jugaba durante el baño.

—Solo por un minuto más, no querrás arrugarte como pasa —le dijo Sora, incapaz de negarle algo a Kazui cuando lo miraba con ojos de cachorro.


	23. Los temores de un padre

**Los temores de un padre**

* * *

 **Sumary:** Lo que inició como un paseo familiar terminó haciendo que Ichigo experimentara uno de los mayores temores de un padre.

* * *

Ichigo tenía miedo, probablemente más miedo del que nunca había tenido. Ir al zoológico le había parecido una buena idea. Orihime y Kazui amaban los animales por lo que pensó en aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenía haciendo algo que ellos amarían. Un minuto fue todo lo que Kazui necesitó para desaparecer.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban buscando, pero sentía que eran horas. Con cada minuto que pasaba no podía dejar de imaginar peores escenarios. Su hijo era demasiado inquieto, podría haberse caído en uno de los hábitats de algún animal peligroso o haber sido secuestrado. Si bien en los últimos días no había sentido la presencia de algún hollow, temía que alguno de ellos se hubiera acercado a su hijo para comérselo.

—¿Lo encontraron? —le preguntó a Yuzu, pero solo obtuvo una respuesta negativa por parte de su hermana.

—Deberías tranquilizarte, Kazui aparecerá pronto —le dijo Isshin, la forma despreocupada en que hablaba provocó que Ichigo se enojara.

—No lo haré hasta que Kazui aparezca —respondió Ichigo sin disimular su molestia —. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si mi hijo está perdido?

—Tú y tus hermanas también solían hacer lo mismo cuando eran pequeños —le dijo Isshin con una voz inusualmente seria —. Masaki y yo pasamos más de un susto y aprendimos que lo único que podíamos hacer era enseñarles a cuidar de sí mismos y mantener la calma.

Ichigo trató de relajarse. Respirar profundo y pensar en algún lugar en el que Kazui pudiera haberse escondido. Una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos. Contestó con rapidez, esperando poder tener noticias sobre su hijo. Grande fue su alivio cuando fue así.

—Encontré a Kazui —le dijo Orihime del otro lado de la línea —. Está en el establo de los ponis, dijo que no quería irse sin alimentarlos.

—Enseguida vamos para allá —Ichigo colgó y se dirigió a su padre —. Yo…

—No importa. Sé cómo te sientes, también experimenté los temores de un padre —lo interrumpió Isshin, la seriedad con la que hablaba solo duró unos instantes pues agregó —, él último en llegar al establo es un huevo podrido.

Aunque Ichigo se sintió avergonzado cuando vio a su padre salir corriendo, decidió imitarlo. La carrera era lo que menos le importaba. Deseaba reunirse con su esposa e hijo, comprobar que ambos estaban bien.


End file.
